


Прощание стола

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [17]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Other, mentioned Albus Dumbledore - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: написано по заявке «Хочу пов стола Альбуса, когда тот садится на него своей шикарной ж!))»





	Прощание стола

Я стол.  
  
Всего лишь стол из череды других, которые уже бывали тут. Использованный, поруганный, униженный хозяином.  
  
Я — стол.  
  
На мне сидели, не соскальзывая с края. Я оттенял чужое превосходство, и темный лак на мне блестел, как блики солнца.  
  
Но я лишь стол.  
  
Я сломлен, опорочен. Ко мне приковывали, чтобы наказать. О видит Мерлин, как я не хотел, но я не смог, и подломились ножки.  
  
Теперь меня уносят на помойку, и новый стол уже внесли.  
  
А я...  
  
Прощайте. Но я буду помнить.  
  
О той шикарной жопе, что на мне сидела.


End file.
